On The Pontoon
by KricketWilliams
Summary: A late summer/early fall fishing trip turns out to be so much more for Morgan and Garcia. I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi everyone! Here is a short, hot, sweet little two-shot (I think...could be a four-shot if I go into graphic detail!) inspired by the series opener... Enjoy..._

**Chapter 1**

Penelope was typing away on her computer, just searching the internet, looking up new sites. It was Friday, the start of a lazy weekend without plans, and she couldn't wait to get it started. She was hoping, praying, that there wouldn't be a case.

A gorgeous pair of eggplant purple stilettos with leopard printing on the heels drew her attention. "Ooh," she murmured, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pencil to write the order code down.

Two hands came over her eyes, blocking her vision. "Guess who?"

Although he'd disguised the sound of his voice, Penelope knew right away who it was. She'd know his scent anywhere. The crisp scent that reminded her of an ocean breeze with the undertone of warm, clean male skin had Derek written all over it.

"Is it my hunkiest hunk of hunks?" she purred, putting on her most seductive-sounding voice.

"Aww, babykins," he said, removing his hands so she could turn to face him. "You knew it was me."

"Rossi?" she teased as she made a dramatic show of her turn.

He clasped his hand over his heart. "Momma, you wound me."

She shrugged. "Them's the breaks, sugar. Nothing you can do..."

"I know what I can do," he answered, arching a brow at her. "I think that ass of yours needs a good paddling for teasing me."

With a _pfft_ sound, she waved him off. "You've been promising me—as my grandpa used to say—_a damn good lickin'_ for a long time. I know I can relax."

He put his hands on his hips. "Why?"

She turned back to her computer. "Never going to happen."

She felt his hands on her shoulders and then the warmth of his breath by her ear. "Never say never, sugar. I think that ass of yours is jonesing for a paddling _and_ a licking." He kissed the side of her neck. "Just tell me when..."

There it was, the hot, wet rush of desire she felt whenever Derek flirted with her. It always was super spicy between them, but lately, the heat had become nearly unbearable. It almost seemed that it would never happen. After JJ's wedding, their flirting game had dissipated to a near standstill. Then they'd gone to London together, helping Prentiss move in while Derek took a job with the Olympic Committee. Although they'd grown closer as friends, the flirting was down to a drizzle.

Then they'd returned to the BAU...and Derek had sounded positively surprised that she was no longer really speaking to Kevin. She'd had some last minute things to work out with him—giving back keys and movies and other housekeeping that a four-year relationship would have—but he was history. He'd shown up to her best girlfriend's wedding with another woman—and come on... she had _some_ pride!

And then it had started, hours later, the flirting...and it hadn't let up. Hot, intense, uber naughty rated NC-17 flirting that got her daydreaming and hoping for more, every single day. Physically and mentally wanting more. In fact, it was so bad physically, she'd gotten to the point of bringing a change of panties to the BAU every day.

Come to think of it, she needed to make a restroom pit stop after Derek left her office again...

She cleared her throat. "Okay, lover. Tell me what's up. Need me to look something up?"

As usual, she backed away from the direct tease he'd given her. A tease knew a fellow teaser. However, deep down, she knew that Derek most likely would give her what he'd been promising if she said to go for it—he was a virile, sexy man—but she also knew that could result in heartbreak and copious consumption of Cherry Garcia for her. He meant too much to her to be just a fling.

She could fall in love with him _so hard_...

"I—" he paused to tap her nose "—want to ask you on a date."

Her heart stuttered in her chest, but she smiled up at him anyway. "A date? To the movies?"

"Nope," he said, and she followed him with her eyes as he sat on his usual perch on the edge of her desk. "Some friends of mine called. They have a boat—a big fishing boat—and they're going out this weekend."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. As a vegetarian, she was not too fond of torturing fish.

He laughed and shook his head at her. "Lose the look, angel. I'm not expecting you to fish. I just want you to come along for the ride. Soak up the sun and the clean air and enjoy my company. Kind of a farewell to summer trip."

She thought about it. She'd planned on laying low, but being with Derek was always worth it. "That sounds good."

His brilliant smile proved to her that she'd made the right decision. "Excellent. I'll pick you up at noon, and we'll hit the marina together."

"Anything I should bring?"

He stood from the desk and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Just your beautiful self."

That warm feeling washed over her again and seemed to settle in the middle of her chest...right where her heart was. Some days, she wondered if she wasn't already in love with him...

"I can do that."

"That's my girl." After stroking her cheek with his thumb, he winked at her."I'm out of here. You coming?"

She shook her head. "Still got a few pages left to do of paperwork."

"Okay, baby. Don't work too hard."

"I won't," she murmured. As she watched him walk away, watching as his jeans dipped low on that sweet bubble butt his momma gave him, she brought her fingertips up to her cheek, feeling the tingling that refused to subside.

She shook her head. She was not going to throw herself at Derek. She could handle this. She could handle an afternoon with the man of her dreams, and come out of it unscathed with her pride intact. She could.

Now if she could just convince her heart...

* * *

As Penelope stood on board, she started thinking she'd made a massive mistake. Two mistakes, actually: she was never going to survive this afternoon with Derek, and she'd forgotten to pack a new pair of panties. The fishing party consisted of about twelve people on a pontoon that seated eight, drinking beer and wine coolers, and catching rays. Two seconds after boarding the vessel, Derek introduced her to everyone as his date, which made her blink a few times, and then took his shirt off,exposing the perfectly-sculpted muscles of his chest and his oh-so-touchable abs, which effectively shut her up and made her blink even more.

She made her way around the pontoon, exploring while Derek talked to his friends. There were plenty of drinks on the boat, but there was a decided lack of food. Apparently, they were going to catch what they ate, bring it to shore, and roast it over the fire. Penelope wished she'd brought some tofu to roast so she wouldn't starve, but one of the women had assured her that there were potatoes and corn waiting ashore.

Everyone cast their poles out into the water and then took their seats to wait for a bite. Penelope wasn't quick enough to catch the round of musical chairs and was left standing on the sidelines. There was laughter and fun going around, and D was part of it. He was talking with Marcus, a friend from his early FBI days.

He paused and smiled over at Penelope. "Hey, baby...would you grab me a beer?"

Penelope went to the cooler, retrieved a Corona, and then went to where Derek was seated. "Here you go..."

"Thanks, angel," he said, taking the beer with one hand and looping his arm around her waist and pulling her to sit on his lap.

Penelope jolted as she plopped down on the lap of her best friend, her legs dangling over his perpendicularly. It was shocking to her; she'd never sat on his lap before. Other women were sitting on laps, but they were dating the men they were sprawled onto. Besides that, she was wearing a sundress with a short skirt. She felt rather uncomfortable, which was sad, because his lap was uber comfortable.

Apparently, it was no issue for Morgan; he went on talking to his friend like it was nothing. He even wrapped his arm a little tighter, to draw her back so that she leaned against his chest.

"Just relax, sweetheart," he said to her, before he answered his friend, "Yeah, we had a case similar to that a few years back. This jackass put a big bomb in an ambulance."

Ian was a friend from Derek's bomb squad days. "An ambulance?"

"There was a dignitary in the hospital he wanted to blow up," Derek explained.

Marcus shook his head. "These perps are real SOBs sometimes."

"All the time," Derek corrected. "If it weren't for my Baby Girl here, I wouldn't have made it out alive." He lowered his hand to her bare thigh and patted it affectionately. "My guardian angel..."

Penelope felt her heart beat fast from Derek's touch and from the memory of that tense moment. She'd never forget the horrible moment she'd lost connection with him when the ambulance blew sky high. She nuzzled back into his chest, feeling the comfort from his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she warned firmly but lovingly.

"I won't, momma," he murmured, kissing her temple.

The rest of the time, they drank their drinks. Penelope did relax, and she was happily buzzed, staying on her warm perch on Derek's lap. The fish weren't biting, which was a wonderful thing to her—_Run__, my lovelies!_ she thought to herself. _Swim away!_

No one else seemed to care that the fish weren't biting, either. They were wrapped up in the conversation and wrapped up in the arms of their lovers, and she and Derek were no different. The two of them had been close the whole day, flirting and teasing and schmoozing with each other like they always did. Yet somehow in the midst of the other couples, their flirting became more intense, more meaningful, and Penelope was lost in the fantasy. Most of all, she _felt_ like his girl, and she didn't want it to end. In fact, there was another seat available now, but Penelope didn't move to sit in it. She didn't want to, and from the firm, possessive placement of Derek's hand on her tummy, he didn't want her to, either.

The sun was beginning to set, and the wind was picking up, rocking the pontoon, and Penelope shivered as it blew over her body. Many couples were no longer engaged in conversation. Instead, they were making out, kissing and touching, some openly, some under discrete cover. She couldn't help but stare as she saw Marcus's hand slide under the T-shirt he'd given his girlfriend to wear, cupping her breast. It made her own nipples peak and more moisture added to her already damp panties.

She might have to talk to her physician about her little wetness problem!

"Cold?" Derek asked, making her jump, his warm breath touching her ear. "Come closer."

"I am a little cold," she answered. She scooted back in her sidesaddle position, and then she felt it. The warm, steel bar of his erection was pressing firmly against her hip. She'd thought she'd felt something earlier, but she'd filed in the back of her mind as a _think about it later_ thing, but now...

Well, it seemed Derek liked what he was seeing on this boat, too.

Another woman stood, only to turn and straddle her boyfriend's lap before she dove in to kiss him.

Derek leaned forward, and his breath was scalding hot against her rapidly-heating cheeks. "I think the booze and the sun went to everyone's head."

"I think so, too..." she whispered in response.

"How about you, Baby Girl?" he murmured. "You holding steady or you wanna let loose?"

Penelope felt like groaning. How could she answer him? She was holding on by a thread, stopping herself from jumping him. Deep down, she knew it was a fantasy, and she couldn't just jump her best friend, but her body didn't quite get the hint. Along with the moisture, she felt the space inside of her opening up, yearning to be filled.

Watching all of the love around her made her acutely aware of her own needs... and how those needs wouldn't be fulfilled anytime soon. It was akin to having her nose pressed against a bakery window and knowing she couldn't have any, even if the most decadent chocolate cake she'd ever wanted was sandwiched against her body right now.

Good God... There was no way she was getting to sleep tonight without jilling off to relieve some of this frustration, and from the way Morgan felt against her, he was in a similar boat.

That brought up a good question to her. "Is it always like this on these _fishing trips_?"

"Most of the time, yes," he answered bluntly.

She gasped. "Why would you take me with you, then?!" He knew she desired him; he was no green fool that was unaware of his appeal. To make her watch this with him so nearby... That seemed like cruel and unusual punishment to her! Why would he want her to suffer? Or himself? Why didn't he take another girl?

He didn't answer right away. When she turned her head to look at him, the hot, sultry look in his eyes took her aback.

"Because there is no one else on Earth I want to be doing this with more than you."

The look he had was more than just desire. It was everything she wanted, all that she dreamed of, burning in those melted mocha depths. Most of all, they reflected what was in her heart: desire, want, love, and a hint of apprehension that was both adorable and heartwrenching.

A delicious wash of sensation settled over her and settled in the center of her body, right near her heart. "You're serious?"

He nodded and said, "As a heart attack."

Like her favorite online Trek star, she whispered in awe, "Oh, myyyy..."

He held her chin in his hand. "Woman. It's about damn time for us." His fingers caressed the side of her face, brushing the stray hairs that blew over her cheek. "Don't you think so?"

Penelope opened her mouth to answer in the affirmative, but there was no sound that could be heard: Derek's lips prevented any noise other than a sigh of pleasure...

* * *

AN2: NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!

Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on Fanfiction dot net! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on ff dot net, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. This is a little bit spicy, so warning to anyone who has a temperament against that kind of thing... Strong Sexual Content ahead...(If I go farther, I better do it on the coffee shop!)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

And so it began, candied soft brushes against Penelope's lips, coaxing, tasting, testing. Derek took a sensitive approach with her, one that was almost reverent, enticing her to want more kisses, want more of him. Derek took all of the flirtation they'd done over the years and put it into play as he began to explore her mouth.

He caught the soft sigh she gave him, the warmth of her sweetly-fruity breath brushing against his lips invitingly. She began to melt and relax more into his arms, melding her body into his. Her head dipped back, heavy against the cradle of his inner elbow as he deepened the kiss methodically. His body rioted against him; for two hours, she'd sat on his lap, the sweet curve of her derrière rocking against the bulge in his swim trunks. He'd grown erect after she'd first sat down, and it had been excruciatingly sweet torture ever since. Each time she shifted, she dragged his foreskin up and down his shaft, tantalizing him to the extreme. He wanted her underneath him, on top of him, in and out of his bed, but he didn't rush things.

Seven years of wanting the same woman had taught him a thing or two about patience.

Her mouth was decadent, plush, beyond what he'd even dreamt about in the past. He'd had some very erotic dreams starring this woman, but his imagination was nothing in comparison to reality. It increased his desire to strip her naked, to have her right now, but he continued at the leisurely pace he'd begun.

Derek nibbled her lower lip, devouring it like the tasty morsel it was, and then moved to kiss the corners of her mouth. He angled his head, trying her mouth from every vantage point, savoring each connection and pass. She was so many flavors—peaches, wine...sweet, so sweet.

"Open, baby... Open," he murmured against her lips, coaxing her, and she complied immediately. The moment her lips parted, he began the gentle exploration into her mouth. It was electric, the first touch of their tongues. He shivered as a shock wave of sensation shook him, and he licked deeper into the recesses of her mouth.

He was so absorbed in kissing her that he didn't originally register when her hands came up to caress his head, drawing him closer so she could have more. The velvet strokes of her tongue grew bolder, tasting him. She closed her mouth around his tongue and sucked, and he growled as everything in his body surged.

Derek levered her upward, clutching her closer to his chest so he could deepen his exploration. He cradled her head against his shoulder as he devoured her mouth, savoring every last drop of her lips and tongue. His fingers itched to explore her body, and as she looped her hands more securely around his neck, he let his palm drift forward, along the curve of her waist, the vault of her ribcage, until he touched the heavy weight of her breast.

Penelope gasped into his mouth and then kissed him with even more vigor as he thumbed the hard bead of her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. He demanded more from her, pinching the little peak between his finger and thumb as his hot mouth opened hers. His mind was foggy with desire, and his blood was roaring throughout his body, a red haze of lust and heat overtaking any other thoughts that he had. Penelope was gone, too, her moans audible as she writhed against him, arching into his hands and his kiss.

The movement of the boat added to their fire, the sway of the boat rocking her ass against his cock, a tantalizing tease that was both heaven and hell to him. She wasn't even trying, and she had him the closest to the edge that he'd ever been.

For a moment, he paused, checking on her. This was Penelope, the woman he adored, had loved for a very long time. He was so swept away in kissing her, in the intense emotions ricocheting through his body, that he barely knew his own name. He didn't want to rush her or screw things up. Drawing on unknown superhuman strength, he raised his head and parted from her lips.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. Her blonde hair was streaming over his forearm like a gold waterfall in the late setting sun, and her kiss-bruised lips were puffy and red and oh-so-kissable. As her thick lashes parted to reveal her passion-darkened eyes, he saw wonder and awe, along with the passion that he felt.

Her breath was sweet, soft, and ragged as she looked up into his eyes. She made no other movements; instead, she lay lazily in his embrace. Her lips curved in a Cheshire smile. "That was nice."

A short catch of laughter escaped him. "Nice?" he asked, arching his brow in the fading light.

"Mmm hmm," she answered, bringing her fingertips up to first smooth his brow, and then she traced his goatee. "So nice, I kinda want to do it again."

Derek tilted his chin quickly to catch her fingers in his mouth. He nipped her forefinger and smiled as her eyes darkened again. "That sounds rather wicked, Baby Girl..."

She licked her upper lip, right where the upper lip indented. "That's what I do best, lover. Besides—" she glanced around the boat "—I don't think anyone else is really paying attention to us."

Derek looked up and saw most of the other couples in various states of kissing and fondling. Although he drew the line at outright public lovemaking—for a first time, that is—there was lots they still could do. He smiled back at her. "If they are...we can give them a really good show..."

Her naughty grin was just the answer he was looking for. In a kittenish stretch, she raised her arms above her head before bringing them down to loop around his neck. Lowering her lashes, she whispered huskily, "Kiss me, my love..."

He lowered his head again and captured her mouth. Far from him to keep her waiting...

Penelope moaned, and he could tell she could feel the fireworks exploding again between them. He felt the touch of her hand against his cheek, exploring fingertips trailing over the rasp of his beard, the line of his jaw, before settling on the pulse of his throat.

Derek placed his hand over hers, holding it still. "It beats for you," he told her softly.

As she held his gaze, Penelope lifted his hand and placed it on her chest. "Me, too, love bug."

For a moment, he simply touched her, feeling the steady beat of her heart. But as he touched her, he saw the beading of her nipple, just out of reach. Bewitched, he slid his hand downward, cupping her breast in his hand. "You've got the most incredible breasts, Penelope," he murmured as he ran her nipple between his fingers, squeezing it between his knuckles.

It only took seconds for the heat and the fire to erupt between them again and then rise to even higher levels. Derek wanted more contact so he lifted her by the waist and twisted her against him so that she straddled his legs, facing him. Although the movement was seamless, it was still shocking, and Penelope gasped...and then a smile curved her lips.

Leaning forward, Penelope put her lips near his ears. "Did you say a good show,Hot Stuff?" She kissed the skin just below his earlobe.

He moved his head to the right. Damn, her lips tracing his skin felt good. "Yes, I did."

"How good, Hot Stuff?"

A warning bell went off. All afternoon, he'd felt her hip pressing against him, in accidental exotic dancer moves. From the look on her face, this time would be nowhere near accidental. "Baby..."

"Should we do a little dance?" she teased, and she bit his earlobe, causing him to gasp, before she sat back up.

The devilish look in her eyes said it all. "Wait, Baby Girl, I—_oh__, fuck_..." he groaned, the sound coming to him unintentionally.

With a full body undulation, she ground her crotch against his, sliding back and forth in a wicked rhythm. His erection surged against his fly, pulsing with need as she bumped against him. Again, she kissed the side of his neck and, with a quick buck, brought her body back upright, making their connection more intimate.

"Oh, shit, baby. You gotta stop," he ordered, but she didn't listen, the sexy little minx. No... actress that she was, she was getting into her role as erotic dancer/torturer. Bracing herself with her thighs, she brought one hand up to sweep her hair over one shoulder, and the other slid down her chest. He watched her every move, mezmerized with lust. His tongue flicked outward, licking his lips, as he started falling deeper under her spell.

Derek closed his eyes and groaned low in his throat. He was already wanting her with every pore of his being, but this was too much to bear. With a growl of impatience, his glittering eyes flashed open. With primal need, he thread his fingers into her hair, cupping her head, and tugged her forward, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back, gripping at him and holding him tight.

On and on, they kissed, the heat between them rising, the scent of their arousal wafting between them, clinging to the air as they clung to each other. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her hot, damp body, the sweet taste of her, the sounds of her little moans and pleas. It was out of control, it was spectacular, and it was more than he'd ever experienced with any other woman. He knew he needed to draw the line for himself—his time would come later—but only for himself.

With practiced hands, he gripped her ass, holding her against him as they swayed together and rocked with the movement of the boat. She shivered as he held her hips down, moaned and gasped as he rocked with her. As her mouth opened, he darted his tongue in and out of her mouth, taking her, possessing her in a facsimile of what he wanted to with her when they were alone tonight.

Naked.

Each curve of her body tingled against him, and she felt wetter and hotter. He kept up the rhythm he began, never ceasing. Soon, Derek felt her stiffen and caught her breathless cry with his mouth as she shuddered in his arms. He held her, kissing and caressing her in his embrace as the tremors dissipated and left her spent in his arms.

She opened her eyes, and he could tell she was blushing, even in the twilight. "I...um...kinda lost control there."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You were beautiful."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, God, the boat!" she cried in a mortified whisper as she quickly looked around them. "I completely forgot!"

"Hush. It's alright, baby."

She looked back at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink. "What if someone saw that?"

A slight chuckle escaped him. "Then they'll think I am the luckiest man alive to be in love with someone so responsive."

That seemed to satisfy her. Contentedly, she wriggled down against him, and then paused, obviously feeling his still raging erection. "Umm, D?...what about...?"

"Don't worry about me."

"But-"

He kissed her lips with a light smack. "Later. Tonight."

"For sure?"

He nodded his head. "You have to ask, silly girl?" If he had his way, he'd never let her go.

Her pleased expression warmed his heart. She cocked her head at him, a tender look crossing her face. "So...You're really in love with me, huh?"

"Yes." It was succinct, to the point, and exactly how he felt.

"That's good," she murmured as she lay her head on his chest. "'Cause I kinda love you, Derek Morgan."

He chuckled again, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "I kinda love you, too, Penelope Garcia..."

A coughing sound alerted him. "Hey Morgan," Marcus said. There was a knowing look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, but Derek didn't care. He was too damn happy to give a shit. "Docking in fifteen."

"Thanks, man," he answered, tightening his hold on his sleepy girl.

They held each other like that as they drifted off into the late summer sunset... just like all good happily ever afters should be.

* * *

AN2: Again, don't forget about the Profiler's Choice Awards! And stay tuned for my next big story, coming soon! Love, Kricket


End file.
